Tonneau systems cover an open area of a vehicle and generally cover an open area of a pick-up truck (i.e., a bed). Multiple different types of tonneau systems are available, however, many of these systems have an exterior where joints, hinges, or an elastomeric hinges are visible. These joints, hinges, or elastomeric hinges may prevent all of the panels from being painted or the tonneau system from having a continuous exterior surface such that the tonneau system may not have a clean exterior surface. These systems include a plurality of panels that are folded one on top of another and the panels rotate about the hinges.
Examples of tonneau systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,824; 5,251,950; 7,484,788; 8,960,765; 9,211,834 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be desirable to have hinge that is entirely located below the panels of the tonneau system. What is needed is a hinge that assists in locking two panels together so that fluid is prevents from extending between the two panels. It would be desirable to have a hinge that prevents rotation of one panel relative to another panel when the panels are in a closed position. What is needed is a hinge that creates a gap and prevents one panel from coming into contact with another panel when the panels are in the stored position.